Wedding Bells
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Sequel to Eurothrashed's 'Safety Scissors.' Dawn sees Spike again during 'Pangs', Willow makes a different wish. Involves SpikeDawn.
1. Kissy Face

Wedding Bells

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

summary- Sequel to Eurothrashed's "Safety Scissors"

Buffy's episode "Pangs" with a little Spawn

Chapter One: Kissy Face

"Well, if it isn't the 'Bit. Long time no see, Cream Puff." Spike smirked at the youngest Summers girl.

"I have a name, ya know. It's Dawn. Daawwnnn. Capital D-a-w-n. Dawn. Can you repeat that?" She asked in a slow "you're a retard" voice.

"Yes, I can, Nibblet. Bitch. Biiitttccchh. Capital B-i-t-c-h. Bitch." He replied with amused clear blue eyes.

"Fucker."

"My, my. Does the Slayer know about your particular vocabulary?" Spike laughed.

"Oooh, big words. I'm impressed. Have you moved up from your "ABC" books and "I See Spot" to "The Cat in the Hat"? Or have you just been listening to First Graders, again, because we've talked about this. You shouldn't use words you don't understand." Dawn used in a disapproving tone while using his same smirk right back at him.

Spike just stared at her with a slightly dazed, surprised look for a moment before laughing outloud, "Does your sister know you're bloody evil?"

"Who says I'm evil or even bad for that matter?"

"Then what are you?" He smirked tauntingly while raising an eyebrow

" Let me explain something to you, since in all your years of wisdom-" Dawn said sarcastically.

Spike snorted.

" you have apparenly not learned this yet. There is a difference between a good girl and a bad girl," Dawn said quietly, getting really close to where Spike was still tied to the chair. She leaned down to him seductively without actually making physical contact. Through Spike's eyes memories ran of when he came back to Sunnydale after Dru had dumped him and had made out with the girl. 'Course he was drunk, but hey, details! Right now he needed to focus.

Dawn slowly put her mouth near his ear and lightly trailed her arms from the top of his head, to the back of his neck, down to his muscular chest.

"A good girl doesn't get caught" she whispered softly, barely loud enough for Spike with his vampiric listening skills to even hear.

Swiftly, Dawn moved away so that she was standing in front of him, tall and proud. When Spike looked up to meet her gaze she gave a wink, a smirk, a tiny giggle, and a slight brush of the lips to his cheek before she was gone.

"Bloody Hell. Baby Girl's gonna be the Death of me." Spike muttered before closing his eyes and reliving his encounter with the brown haired beauty.

* * *

"Dawn! What were you doing in there! And with him!" Buffy spat out, like even thinking Spike's name was absolutely horrendous.

"Chill, Buffy. I swear, you freak out over the tiniest things. I was just out there to get my English homework. Geeze, over reaction, much?"Dawn lied smoothly.

"If you were getting your homework, where is it?" Buffy asked, still not quite believing her.

"I forgot that I left it at the house with mom. What is this, 20 Questions?"

"No, I'm sorry, Dawnie. You know that I just care about you, that's all. I don't want you around vampires. Especially Spike."

_'Oh but Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, was just an absolutely dandy vampire for me to hang around'_ Dawn thought sarcastically.

"I understand, Buffy" Dawn said with a sickeningly sweet smile pasted on her face.

_'Luckily, Buffy is stupid'_ Dawn thought _'She says she cares, pfft, yeah right. Can't even see through a way obvious lie! How pathetic.'_

"Good, Dawn. You know I only want what's best for you."

_'LIAR!'_

"I know."

"Good, I've got to patrol. I'll come back afterwards and I'll take you home" Buffy said petting her 13 year old little sister on the head.

_'Great, now I'm a dog'_

"Okay, Buffy. I'll just work on my Social Studies stuff."

"Good. Bye, Dawnie"

"Bye!"

_'Another sickening sweet smile as I follow her out in to the living room... there's Spike... Okay, you can leave any second now, Buffy... If my face gets stuck like this, I'm blaming you... Finally! She's gone!'_

Dawn decided to voice this ouloud.

"Finally! She's gone!"

Suddenly the door opened back up and Buffy's head popped through.

_'Bloody Hell'_ Spike thought.

_'Doesn't she ever leave?'_ Dawn finished.

"I almost forgot. Spike, if you look at Dawn or even think about her, I'll stake you!" Buffy threatened.

"Oh, so then you don't mind me touching her, then. Alright, not like I bloody mind. Peice of fine arse like her? Nope," Spike said giving a cocky grin," Don't mind touching at all."

"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled taking a step towards him, before Dawn stepped forwards, blocking her way.

"Don't mind him, Buffy. He's just trying to make you mad, you know that. Go, patrol, save the world or whatever. I'll be fine. He's all tied to a chair, anyways. Not seeing much touching happening there. So chill, and go before he goads you into something"

_'Like never leaving'_ She thought silently.

"Yeah, you're right Dawnie. I'm leaving" Buffy said sending one last glare at the smirking blond vampire.

"YOU!" Dawn practically shrieked spinning on her heel to look at the vampire who's smirking face suddenly froze," What were you thinking! She might mever have left! Are you out of your freakin' mind!... Know what? Don't even answer that." She sighed quietly walking over to sit on the couch that was in front of the chair he was tightly roped around.

When she had finally collapsed on it, he spoke, "You. Are. Nutters."

"Thank You."

* * *

Sunnydale Campus

"Sometimes I just wish that Dawn would just grow up and take care of herself, then you would actually have time for me, Buffy! Know what? She might as well marry Spike while she's at it!"

* * *

Back at Giles'

"Marry me?" a very untied Spike said to a very attractive 18 year old Dawn.

"oh, yes! Of course!"

he-he. Kissy Face now.

* * *

Sunnydale Campus

"That's just... eeewww, Willow."

"I kinow, Buffy. I'm sorry. Go, patrol. I'll go talk to Xander instead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Giles'

Even more kissing is being done.

* * *

A/N- I think I'll just stop the chapter there. REVIEW! 


	2. Years

Wedding Bells

disclaimer- Still no own

I have decided to update all my stories and start a new one all at the same time, so sorry that it's so late!

Chapter Two: Years

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was up with the seduction a minute ago?" Spike gasped, " I mean, you're 13...or you were"

Dawn pulled back and looked him searchingly in the eyes.

"I'm not human"

"Uhhh, right. Wanna expand on that a bit? I've got many talents but mind reading doesn't happen to be one of them."

" I am Magical Energy, made to look like a human. I was here when slayers were created. I was here when vampires were first made. I was here when the demons still ruled this world. I was here when Earth was just created and looked nothing like it does today. I am The Key and I am older than Time itself. I was created from the strongest. I was...am the only thing Good and Evil have ever worked side by side to achieve. The Gods created part of me in Heaven and The Devil created part of me in Hell. I am the One Known As Ancient and I am truly All Powerful on this Earth," Dawn finished.

"Wow"

"I have roamed this world many times, disguised. I have been Master Vampires, Ruling Demons, Powerful Slayers and Weak Mortals. I was there in China with you during the Boxer Rebellion. I was watching in New York City, on the subway and I have been with you every step, every fall and every kill since you were born. The Gods created you as a human for me. The Devil created you as a Vampire for me. We were made to be together, all I had to do was wait.

After New York City, I went to Tibet, to sleep in my true form while the Monks watched and cared for me. Sometime in between your Slayers the Devil kicked out a goddess by the name of Glorificus. She found me while I was asleep and tried to obtain me for the simple reason that she wanted to return to Hell, but if she does this world would be destroyed. So the Monks changed me into human form. They temporarily wiped my memory so that Glory would not be able to track me down. They also sent me to the Slayer in the form of her sister so that I'd be protected until I regained my memory. Oddly enough, this is where I stumbled onto you. I only started to regain my memories a year ago."

"Started?" Spike asked taking a drag from the cigerette he managed to find sometime during her explanation.

Dawn just raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Weren't you listening? I am Ancient. I have so many memories that it would have atleast taken another year for my memories to have perfected."

"What do ya mean 'would have' "

"I seem to be in my 17 year old self's body. It has been 4 years to my mind, but four hours in reality. It could be temporary, until Willow's spell fades, or it could be permanent and I have no need for another year without my true memories."

"Alright, now that we have that cleared up, let's get back to me being _made_"

"I have wandered this place for eons and will continue to wander it for all eternity. They of Above and Below saw that-"

"Wait, what? Above and below what?"

"Above and Below us. They of Above are the true Gods of Eternity. And They of Below are the true Beings of Destruction. Mortals like to call them God and the Devil."

"What about the Powers that Be?"

"They are a Council made half of Above and Half of Below. The Rulers of Above and Below AKA The Gods and The Beings, control the TPB.

Anyway, they was that I was starting to bore of the mortals and their trinkets and so the Gods becided to give me a Mate. A human. You. We were to have met after the Ball at Cecily's, but the Beings decided that you, as a human were not strong enough. So, instead of meeting me, you met Drusilla and you became a vampire. We were destined to be together in the future, but They had to speed things up, for some reason. Glory was not supposed to come for another year."

"Bloody Hell"

"You're telling me."

"So what's you real name, then?"

"You may continue to call me Dawn for I have no real name. I go by many, each as easily forgotten as the next."

"Right, wanna snog?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Sure, why not"

"Where could Spike possible be?" Buffy yelled to an empty courtyard.

REVIEW!


	3. Surprise!

Wedding Bells

disclaimer- Still no own

Chapter Three: Surprise!

Dawn sat on Spike's lap and wrapped her hands around Spike's neck. She was about to kiss him when-

"Wait!" Spike said suddenly causing her to pull back. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Did you say Willow's spell? Willow did this?"

"Yes, of course. Who else could possibly cause this much havoc? She will make a fine vengeance demon" Dawn sighed.

"Vengeance what?"

"Uhh, nevermind. As the Key, i can see snippits of the future. You will understand in a few hours."

"Oh right. Well, now we can snog."

Dawn's melodious laughter was heard before Spike decided to silence her with a kiss. Unfortunately, that's when Giles decided to make his appearence. Fortunately, he was blind...Spike hoped. Ow, that had to hurt. Yep, Rupert was definately blind. Spike winced again, before shaking his head while grimacing. Hope Rupes didn't want children, because after that last knock into the table...let's just say he may never get them and just leave it at that.

Spike turned his head and inclined it in a questioning gesture to Dawn.

"Willow's spell turned him blind," She whispered, "Well, techniquely it's "Doesn't see" but it's the same thing. Blind"

"Oh, I see"

They both paused a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"What...a...bad...pun!" Dawn gasped before she fell out of Spike'slap, causing them both to laugh even harder.

"What? What's so funny?" Giles asked.

"Nothing" Dawn said, calming down

"Who are you?"

"Dawn"

"You don't sound like Dawn"

"Something made me older"

"How old?"  
"17"

Suddenly, Spike interrupted Dawn's chat with Giles by kissing her roughly. Giles' eyes widened as he heard the unmistakable sounds.

"It's okay. I have scotch" He said as he walked toward the kitchen. He wasn't mindful of the table, as he had destroyed it when he rammed his coughcough into it. Unfortunately, he forgot about the large peices he may have missed.

"OWWWW!" Giles yelled clutching his balls while sinking like a ship, "bloody hell"

Spike's ears perked up when he heard that and started laughing hysterically.

A couple minutes later, when Giles had recovered, Xander and Anya burst into the room.

"Spike! He's all untied!" Xander shouted.

"Your observational skills are trully phenomenal" Dawn smiled sweetly.

"We're getting married!" Spike announced suddenly

"It's alright. I have more scotch" Giles said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"What? Why? What?" Xander asked

"Three outstanding questions, to which I have none of the answers to" Giles called from the kitchen.

"Who are you, pretty fiancee of Spike's who will not go anywhere near my Xander?" Anya questioned.

"Dawn"

"WHAT?" Xander yelled

"That's impossible. Dawn is a little shrimp who cannot win the game of 'Life'" Anya stated matter of factly.

"Hey! I could _so_ win!" Dawn pouted.

Suddenly Buffy bursts through the door, "Willow is missing!"

"So?" everyone asked. Everyone, but Dawn and Spike were more than a little mad at her at the moment.

"I think a demon took her"

"To quote your little slay pals, 'so'?" Spike asked.

"Shut up...Spike, who's sitting on your lap?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn" Everyone chorused.

"WHAT?" Buffy scrieched like a banchee.

REVIEW!


End file.
